


Need and Desire…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Need and Desire…, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day the boys long for each other…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need and Desire…

Title: Need and Desire…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: R…  
Warnings: Love, Passion and Desire…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 4 – Need and Desire…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: After a long day the boys long for each other…

 

**Need and Desire…**

Visions of Justin bounce through my head as I take the steps two at a time. Pulling the door back I call his name. Silence…

Where the hell is that little twat?

I enter the bathroom and my senses are assaulted by his coconut and kiwi shampoo. Images of him fill my brain again, as my hand finds my cock, swelling. Soon I’m under the warm water, moaning his name and it isn’t long before I’ve coated my imported Italian tiles with my seed.

I pad across the hardwood floors with the top button of my faded blue jeans undone, and my shirt still open. Sitting on the arm of the sofa I sift through the mail. I hear the door being pulled open. Finally he’s here. He sees me and rushes towards me. Soon he’s in my arms. The mails scatters across the floor.

In his excitement he pushes me onto the cushions. I kiss him passionately, holding his face. Running my hands through his long hair, our hands caress each other. Soon our breathing increases until we’re panting. Desire and need take over, his clothes disappear magically.

_I’m not the only one to come home horny as hell._


End file.
